el pecado del amor
by Akira Asahina
Summary: mi nombre es tiempo, mejor conocido como la muerte, trabajo para la vida, cegando la misma de las personas. nunca me detuve a ver un rostro o pensar en los sentimientos, pero aquella vez unos enormes y purpureos ojos me atraparon. fue ese día en el que rompí las reglas, fue ese día en el que reclame su alma antes de tiempo.


**Capitulo único. **

**Inspiración: película "la ladrona de libros", una tarde lluviosa y par de tacones color azul marino.**

**EL PECADO DEL AMOR**

Fue hace diecisiete años cuando la vi por primera vez, aquella creatura de tan solo unos días de nacida. Su madre la mantenía en brazos, aquella madura mujer tosía de forma estrepitosa, su muerte se acercaba y ella lo sabía.

Dejo a la pequeña con mucho cuidado y amor en la cuna, entonces se fue a recostar con lentitud a su cama, cerró pesadamente los ojos con resignación, sabía que su hora había llegado. Con un beso en la frente la envié al mundo al que pertenecía. El cielo la esperaba.

Iba a salir, la verdad es que la vida me tenía sin cuidado, cierto es que era mi trabajo, mas no un interés, pero aquel llanto desgarrador que salió de la cuna me hizo, por primera vez, ver con curiosidad a un ser vivo. Camine cuidadosamente hacia la cuna y lo que vi movió algo dentro de mi pecho.

Era un frágil humano, una curiosa bebe de cabellos azabaches, no podía ver sus ojos, estaban hinchados y cerrados así que me limite a recorrerla con la vista y esperar que se callara por sí sola, yo no podía hacer nada por ella, más bien dicho, no sabía.

Con cuidado la tome en brazos y comencé a arrullarla, inmediatamente se calmó y una risita broto de su pecho, haciendo vibrar el mío, sin saberlo en ese momento sonreí, la primera vez que lo hacía y era por un ser humano, creaturas que yo consideraba superficiales y poco interesantes.

La volví a dejar en su lugar, mi cuerpo se movió por sí solo, iba a darle un beso en la frente pero me detuve, si lo hacía, la bebe moriría y ella aún no había sido llamada. Sin más que hacer ahí, Salí tranquilamente en dirección a la próxima marcada.

La segunda vez que nuestros caminos se encontraron fue cuando ella tenía alrededor de los cinco años, la niña estaba durmiendo en el sillón de un hospital mientras tomaba la mano de su hermanastra menor.

No la reconocí al inicio, solo me dirijo a la cama donde reposaba una dolorida niña de cabellos negros, tome su mano y la bese delicadamente, le pequeña dio un último suspiro, dejando la vida de los humanos.

Entonces Salí impasible de aquel lugar, pero al dar unos cuantos pasos escuche una triste y suplicante voz.

-Imoto, imoto despierta, anda, abre los ojos. AYUDA, ALGUIEN POR FAVOR AYUDA. Alguien.

Fue entonces que la recordé, era aquella bebe a la que le había arrancado a su madre sin darle la oportunidad de conocerla. No regrese mis pasos, seguí avanzando, temía sentir otra vez aquella vibración en mi pecho, temía ver por primera vez sus ojos, temía reconocer a una humana por primera vez.

Así siguieron las cosas hasta seis años después, cuando los crueles designios me pidieron ir por su mejor amiga, dejando una profunda marca en su corazón y alma. Esa humana se cruzaba seguido en mi camino, lo peor es que quería conocerla y decirle que no era mi intención llevarme tantas personas de su lado. Y aun esa vez no fui capaz de ver sus ojos.

El llanto de ella me lastimaba, quise alejarme y no verla nunca más, pero los designios decían lo contrario. Fui enviado varias veces ese mismo año por su familia, tíos, tías, abuelos, primos, todos ellos contagiados por una extraña enfermedad, dejándola poco a poco más sola que la luna en una noche sin estrellas.

Dos semanas de la última muerte me lleve a su padre, aquel al que ella más amaba. El dolor causado fue aún mayor tanto que se fue entregando poco a poco a la oscuridad, yo no quería ello, un ser tan brillante no merecía estar ahí. Tratando de consolarla me senté a un lado de donde se encontraba llorando con la cara enterrada entre las rodillas.

Le acaricie suavemente la cabeza por largo rato, hasta que los sollozos fueron apenas audibles. Elle era una creatura tan sensible y tímida, pude leer eso en su llanto. Mas sin embargo debía irme, continuar con mi trabajo, pero aun no quería alejarme de su lado, dentro de mi algo me decía que debía saber que alguien estuvo para ella en momentos tan difíciles. Deje una pequeña flor de cerezo entre sus manos, como señal de mi compañía.

Con suerte para ella y desgracia para mí, no la vería dentro de muchas primaveras después. En ese tiempo mi mundo se detuvo, solo pensaba en ese cabello azabache y en unos ojos que todavía no era capaz de ver.

Siete años después me encontraba parado en la entrada de la habitación del último familiar que le quedaba: su tía.

Llegue por ella a sus aposentos y encontré a aquella que había despertado curiosidad en mi mente y alma. La joven de cabellos como la noche estaba ahí, parada ante la ventana abierta de par en par, los ojos cerrados y el viento de verano golpeando su rostro: se había vuelto muy hermosa.

Su cabello azabache caía por su espalda hasta la mitad de las piernas, su pétrea piel se veía tan suave, entonces, ella volteo hacia la entrada de la habitación, justo donde me encontraba parado y después de dieciocho años…pude ver sus ojos, de un impactante purpura brillante, enmarcadas por unas gruesas pestañas negras.

Ningún humano puede verme, ni si quiera cuando está a punto de morir, por eso fue raro que cuando volteara hacia donde estaba y no pudiera verme, una desesperación me embargara, deseo de ser reconocido por aquella menuda y pálida figura.

Cuando me di cuenta estaba a unos solo unos pasos de esa hermosa pelinegra, me impregne total e inmediatamente de ella, de su figura, su mirada. La joven frente a mi robo mi corazón con solo un parpadeo.

Ella se sentó en el marco de la ventana abierta, se recargo en la orilla y se quedó dormida, respirando pausadamente, aun así tenía el ceño fruncido, denotando que su sueño era intranquilo. No podía dejar de mirarla, no quería, fue entonces que conocí el egoísmo humano. La quería para mí.

Sin pensarlo acerque mis labios a los pequeños y rozados de ella, besándola con suavidad, me robe su alma, dejando atrás el cuerpo sin vida, abandonando la de aquella castaña mujer que estaba enferma, evitando llevarme el alma de una persona marcada con el reloj de las manecilla a punto de parase.

Cometí un crimen, solo por una hermosa mirada.

La cuestión era en ese momento, encontrarla. Par un alma no marcada que es tomada antes de tiempo, es imposible ir al cielo o al infierno, vagan sin sentido por el mundo, aparecen en el lugar al que siempre quisieron ir.

Para otros sería difícil, tardarían años en encontrar a quien buscan, yo, siendo Tiempo, conocido por los humanos como "la muerte", aquella que trabaja para la vida, no era una tarea complicada. Pose mi mano extendida en el pecho de ella, justo sobre su corazón…y leí su vida entera, todo su dolor, todo su amor, sus experiencias vividas, sus anhelos, el lugar al que quería ir. Todo. Hasta el final su nombre: Shirakin Ririchiyo.

Ese era el don con el que nací, por ello creyeron que era el más indicado para el trabajo: se equivocaron.

Sin tiempo que perder me dirigí a Italia, Venecia, pero no la encontré. Después fui hacia Roma desilusionándome al no hallarla. Seguí con México, España, Inglaterra y en ninguno de esos lugares la encontré.

La desesperación se apoderaba de mí.

Llegada la noche termine en un área rural de Japón, no era un lugar en el que ella quisiera estar, era el lugar donde yo, hace milenios, nací. Me senté en el puente de un apacible rio, viendo la corriente y como la luna se reflejaba en ella, arrancando destellos.

Escuche unos pasos pero no me digne a voltear, después de todo nadie podía verme. Mas sin embargo alguien se sentó a mi lado y tomo mi mano con, lo que muchos años después aprendería que fue, vergüenza.

Voltee estupefacto entonces la menuda imagen de Ririchiyo me lleno los ojos, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y su purpurea mirada evitando la mía.

-A-al parecer e-el lu-lugar al que siempre quise ir es con ti-contigo-dijo en un susurro apenas audible, pero para mí su voz fue como el fuerte chocar del agua contra las rocas.-Me llamo Shirakin Ririchiyo.

-Soushi Miketsukami-respondi usando mi verdadero nombre de mortal, aquel que alguna vez casi olvido.

Me miro y sonrió, fue algo magnifico y único. Al parecer después de tantas muertes en su vida, ella también la anhelaba, soñando cada noche con que un hombre alto de cabellos color arena y ojos azul y verde llegaba por su vida, arrancándola de tanto sufrimiento: ella soñaba conmigo.

Ese día encontré la felicidad, ese día sin pensar ambos soltamos la palabra "TE AMO", por suerte sería algo muy, muy duradero, porque estaría a mi lado, en la eternidad, gracias al pecado del amor, que nació por una mirada y un corazón que no sabía amar.

GRACIAS POR LEER, AKIRA ASAHINA LES DESEA LAS BENDICIONES DE YATO.


End file.
